L'amour avant tout !
by Mia History
Summary: Deeks part en mission, seul. Kensi le laisse partir à contrecœur. Pendant cette mission, elle comprend l'importance de son collègue dans sa vie et de ses sentiments...


**FLASH-BACK**

-Non !

-pourquoi « non » ?

-parce que… je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, de toute façon. C'est comme ça, je pars…

-Deeks, je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Mais Kensi, c'est trop tard, ça a été décidé…

-Tu es mon coéquipier, je sais ce que représente cette mission sous couverture et je sais aussi qu'elle est plus que dangereuse !

-c'est exact. Il y a peu de chances pour que je revienne vivant mais c'est comme ça… C'est moi qui dois y aller…

-Pourquoi toi ?!

-Kensi, réfléchis un peu. Callen est déjà partie en mission là, il revient que dans un mois. Sam a une famille, c'est impossible pour lui d'y aller. Et toi, tu ne peux pas, tu es une femme et il faut un homme mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour m'en sortir, Kens'.

-Tu as intérêt à respecter cette promesse !

-Je vais tout faire pour !

-Tu es le meilleur coéquipier que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Et toi, tu es la meilleure coéquipière que je n'ai jamais eue ! –souris- Allez, vient dans mes bras ! –s'approche et prend Kensi dans ses bras-

Une fois Kensi dans ses bras, il la serra un peu plus. Certes, il y avait peu de chances de s'en sortir mais il l'avait promis. Et une promesse est une promesse pour Marty Deeks.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Voilà deux mois que Deeks était partie en mission sous couverture… Une mission particulièrement dangereuse et où tout le monde connaissait les risques. Kensi était en permanence inquiète, elle se levait avec une boule au ventre et se couchait avec. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle tenait à son coéquipier, peut-être plus en amitié… Elle se posait désormais cette question, mais ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle oublia.

Callen : Kensi ?

Kensi : oui, Callen ?

Callen : est-ce que ça va ?

Kensi : hum… Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question…

Callen : d'accord…

Sam et Callen se regardèrent, échangeant un regard qui voulait tout dire… ils se replongèrent dans leurs rapports, ce qui soulagea Kensi.

Après quelques minutes, Hetty arriva, demandant à parler à Sam et Callen. Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'au bureau de la petite dame.

Kensi jeta des petits coups d'œil, espérant qu'il n'y avait aucune problème, encore moins avec son coéquipier mais les deux agents au bureau de la chef lui faisait penser le contraire.

Ils revinrent après de longues minutes, l'air un peu grave sur leur figure.

Kensi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars ? C'est Deeks, c'est ça ?

Callen : Kensi, on ne sait pas grand-chose pour l'instant, on préfère attendre pour te parler de quoi que ce soit.

Sam : c'est préférable. Mais sache que tu seras bientôt au courant.

Callen : exactement, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. On doit y aller, on revient le plus vite possible.

Kensi n'arrivait plus à formuler un seul mot. Elle acquit malgré elle.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Kensi pensa à les suivre mais elle s'aperçut très vite qu'Hetty la surveillait de loin.

3 heures plus tard.

Kensi était plus qu'inquiète, elle est à présent sur qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Deeks. Un pressentiment. Ça l'énerva au plus haut point ! C'est à ce moment précis que les deux agents arrivèrent, l'air encore plus grave que quand ils avaient quitté la jeune femme.

Kensi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Callen : Kensi… on est désolé… tellement désolé…

Kensi : quoi ?! C'est Deeks, hein ?!

Sam : oui…  
Kensi : ne me dîtes pas que… -au bord des larmes-

Callen : si, Kensi… il est…

Kensi : noooooooooooon ! –pleure- Non ! Deeks ! –s'effondre-

Hetty voyait la scène de loin, elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

Après-midi, planque.

Kensi était venue à la planque, accompagnée de Sam, Callen et d'Hetty. Deux personnes se trouvaient en salle d'interrogatoire. Évidemment, chacune dans une pièce différente. Kensi, malgré ses yeux rouges et pleins de larmes dût aller interroger un des hommes.

Callen : Kensi, l'homme à gauche a été arrêté par Deeks, c'est lui qui fournit les armes et qui a tué les personnes que nous avons retrouvé… L'homme de droite est celui qui a démasqué Deeks et qu'il l'a tué…

Kensi : j'interroge lequel ?

Sam : malgré les risques, on préfère que tu interroges le meurtrier de Deeks, on se charge de la taupe.

Kensi : d'accord…

Elle entra dans la pièce, le regard vide et froid.

Hetty : c'est le mieux, pour elle. Même si c'est difficile.

Sam : c'est vrai.

Callen : malheureusement…

Ils observèrent la scène.

Kensi : Thomas Cobbs ?

Cobbs : oui, c'est moi.

Kensi s'installa en face de lui.

Cobbs : alors comme ça c'était votre coéquipier ?

Kensi : la ferme !

Cobbs : mais c'est que Madame est énervée !

Kensi : vous avez tué mon coéquipier, je vous jure que vous feriez mieux de vous taire !

Cobbs : je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

Kensi le regarda avec un regard noir.

Cobbs : vous tenez beaucoup à lui à ce que je vois… C'était plus qu'un ami, je me trompe ?

Kensi ne s'occupa même pas de cette remarque même si elle savait ce qu'elle aurait répondu : oui. A présent, elle le savait, elle était tombée amoureuse de Deeks sans le savoir, elle n'avait rien put lui dire. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire à cet instant. Elle s'en voulut.

Kensi : pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Cobbs : il compromettait mon infiltration dans cette famille !

Kensi : comment ?

Cobbs : je suis entré dans cette famille de riche pour pouvoir récupérer argent, armes, drogues, … J'étais fiancé à la fille là, mais votre coéquipier l'a découvert et a voulu me dénoncer alors, je l'ai tué…

Kensi : vous allez payer pour avoir fait ça, je vous me promets !

Cobbs : ouh la la, qu'est-ce que j'ai peur ! –rigole-

Kensi quitta la salle.

Callen : bravo Kens' tu as réussi à tout lui faire avouer sans problème. On va pouvoir interroger l'autre sans problème et les mettre en prison.

Kensi s'assit sur une chaise, face à l'écran. Les deux agents partirent l'interroger.

Hetty : Mademoiselle Blye, je sais que c'est très difficile pour vous et…

Kensi : non, Hetty ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je tenais à Deeks ! La personne que j'ai perdue était plus qu'un coéquipier, plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un confident ! Je l'aimais ! Et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire ! Vous comprenez ça, peut-être ?! Je ne crois pas, non !

Elle partit en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam et Callen arrivèrent.

Callen : où est Kensi ?

Hetty : Mademoiselle Blye s'est énervée, elle est partie en courant.

Sam : vous savez où ?

Hetty : je l'ignore.

Kensi était rentrée aux bureaux pour prendre ses affaires. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Sam, Callen puis Hetty rentrèrent avant qu'elle ne parte.

Callen : Kensi !

Kensi : laissez-moi tranquille !

Hetty : Mademoiselle Blye, je pense qu'une discussion s'impose !

Kensi : je n'ai pas envie de discuter, Hetty !

Hetty : Mademoiselle Blye, je vous ordonne de venir !

Kensi regarda Hetty, puis Sam et Callen qui acquirent. Elle suivit la petite dame jusqu'à son bureau, tout ça, en silence.

Hetty : Bien… je pense qu'il va falloir mettre certaines choses au point…

Kensi : Hetty, sachez une chose : j'aime vraiment Deeks, enfin… je l'aimais et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !

Hetty : j'en doute bien… Mais il va falloir que je vous annonce quelque chose…

Kensi : quoi ?!

… : Hetty !

Kensi se retourna, Hetty regarda derrière elle, pour voir... Callen et Sam.

Callen : Cobbs a été tué !

Hetty : comment est-ce possible ?!

Callen : ils l'ont emmené à la prison, il s'est fait tué… On n'en sait pas plus pour le moment…

Hetty : et bien… on va dire que ça facilite la chose… M. Callen !

Callen comprit d'un regard et partit accompagner de Sam.

Kensi : où vont-ils ?

Hetty : quelque part, Mademoiselle Blye.

Kensi : que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Hetty : je pense qu'une explication ne sera pas nécessaire à présent…

Kensi : Hetty… Je ne comprends pas…

Hetty : retournez-vous.

Elle obéit. Elle put voir Callen, Sam et… Deeks au milieu, arrivé.

Kensi : Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeks !

Elle courra pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Deeks : Kensi !

Kensi : j'avoue que je ne comprends pas grand-chose mais je m'en fiche ! Tu es de retour !

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien collé-serré pour montrer que plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient ainsi.

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement, sous son air un peu incompréhensif mais tellement heureux… Et aussi sous l'air surpris de Sam et Callen… Hetty sourit tendrement.

Kensi : je t'aime, Deeks !

Deeks : moi aussi, je t'aime, Kensi !

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se séparer.

Kensi : je veux quand même des explications ! –souris-

Callen : Cobbs voulait coincer Deeks, en le croyant mort, on était sûr qu'il ne ferait plus de connerie… qu'il arrêterait d'en vouloir à Deeks… et puis, il est mort donc… on a pût faire venir Deeks ! Il n'y a plus aucun danger à présent !

Hetty : je suis très heureuse pour vous mais je vous préviens : on ne mélange pas vie privée et vie professionnel, compris ?

Densi : compris !

* * *

_Et voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien. :)_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ;)_


End file.
